


Stride to the Sunny Side

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Financial Issues, M/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ignis has a talk with Noctis about Prompto's financial situation.[Tumblr request - Continuation toStrictly Second Class]





	Stride to the Sunny Side

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for [luxclio](http://luxclio.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who wanted a continuation to [Strictly Second Class](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11621355).
> 
> Title from ["Sunny Side of the Street"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzrHilwRsNs) by Sonic Boom Six

“Your Highness,” Ignis said, upon seeing Noctis and Gladio enter the apartment. “There is a matter that I need to discuss with you.”

“Is this about the Niffs advancing?” Noctis groaned, flopping down on the couch. “Specs, I already read the report―”

“It has nothing to do with Niflheim, Highness, though I am quite pleased to hear you’ve read the report without me having to make you.” Ignis sat down next to Noctis, his face serious. “This is about Prompto.”

Noctis narrowed his eyes. “Don’t tell me you still think he’s―”

“Not in the least,” Ignis said, “In fact, I do believe I speak for Gladio when I say we’ve grown quite fond of him. But this is still rather important.”

Noctis sat up, failing to hide the concern in his eyes. “What is it? Is he being threatened?”

Ignis answered Noctis’ question with a question of his own. “Are you aware of Prompto’s financial situation?”

Noctis tilted his head in thought. Come to think of it, Prompto always did seem to be careful about how he spent his money…

“Have you noticed that he wears the same few clothes?” The prince nodded. “And I’m sure you’ve noticed the condition they’re in, correct?” Another nod.

_ Oh. _

“Do his parents not buy him anything to wear?”

Ignis shook his head. “Apparently not. In fact, they’re seldom home.”

“Explains why the kid’s never introduced us to his folks,” Gladio said.

“How long has this been going on?” Noctis asked.

“Since he was quite young, actually. I don’t believe he sees much of his parents. I certainly wouldn’t be surprised to hear that they don’t know how much he’s grown or if they’re aware of the condition of his clothing.” 

Ignis felt a pang of sympathy for the boy―he, too, hadn’t seen much of his parents as a child, but at least he had his uncle. Prompto, from what he understood, went without anyone until he met Noctis.

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Probably thought you’d think he was taking advantage of you,” Gladio cut in.

Ignis hummed, nodding. “That’s why I’m bringing it up now. He seemed reluctant to ask for your help, so I offered to do it for him.”

“Well, then, I hope he’s in the mood to go shopping.” Noctis said, standing up.

* * *

 

Prompto had barely set foot in the shower when he heard a knock at the door. He let out an irritated sigh, trying to just ignore whoever it was―they probably had the wrong house, anyway.

He didn’t hear another knock, though, until he was halfway through lathering the shampoo in his hair. Swearing, he rinsed it out, shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist.

“Ifrit’s ballsack, I’m coming, I’m coming!” Prompto shouted. It was probably the girl from across the street, coming to ask if he’ll give her the prince’s number. He was about to flat-out refuse when he opened the door, but found himself face-to-face with Noctis. Behind him were Ignis and Gladio, both of whom seemed surprised that he wasn’t dressed.

“Noct, jeez, I thought you texted the kid,” Gladio said, smacking the back of Noctis’ head.

“Fuck off! I thought he’d refuse if I asked before coming! I wasn’t expecting him to be in the goddamn shower!”

“Uh… hi?” Prompto said.

“Terribly sorry to interrupt,” Ignis said, giving Noctis a subtle glare. “Had I known His Highness hadn’t contacted you, I could’ve done so myself.”

“It’s cool! Don’t worry about it!” Prompto moved aside, letting them in. “Let me just dry off and get dressed.”

“Certainly,” Ignis said.

Prompto walked up the stairs, quickly drying off and changing into the first thing his hands grabbed out of the closet. As soon as he was dressed, he hurried back down the stairs.

“So, uh… what brings you guys here?” Prompto asked.

“Specs told us everything,” Noctis said, “So we’re going shopping.”

Prompto gave Noctis a small smile. “Look, I really appreciate it, but―”

“Dude, c’mon,” Noctis said, throwing an arm over Prompto’s shoulder. “You’re my best friend, Prompto. I would’ve found out eventually.”

“I know, but―”

“Friends are supposed to be there for each other,” Noctis said. “They’re supposed to help each other when they’re struggling. Let us help you, Prompto.”

Prompto gave Noctis a lopsided smile, trying not to let his lip quiver. “That an order?”

Noctis gave Prompto a playful smirk. “If that’s what it takes to get you to agree, then yeah. By order of the prince, you’re getting some new clothes.”

Gladio clapped Prompto’s shoulder. “‘S treason if you try to get out of it, blondie.”

Prompto laughed. “Guess I don’t have any other choice.”


End file.
